


Little Night Star

by AshWinterGray



Series: Earth 132 [9]
Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Accidents, Alien Technology, F/M, He can't deal, Loss, Loss of Child, Non-Stop Battles, Rescue Missions, Serious Injuries, Sick Character, Tim is an Uncle, Vacation, protecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshWinterGray/pseuds/AshWinterGray
Summary: While on a vacation with fellow teammates, Tim discovers something both shocking and horrifying. With his family out of reach, and an accident sending the Titans into deep space, things start to become to unpredictable for Tim's liking. But he has to get the Princess home.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Garfield Logan & Raven & Cassie Sandsmark, Carol Ferris/Hal Jordan, Eddie Bloomberg/Rose Wilson, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Cassie Sandsmark, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Earth 132 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956985
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. A Shooting Star

“Don’t underestimate Grandfather.”

Dick smiled at Damian, warm and bright. “Course I won’t, Little D. Have a little faith.”

Damian sniffed but nodded, allowing Dick to give him a hug before the younger followed Alfred to the car. He had already said goodbye to Bruce and baby Helena. Damian was still…a stuck up brat, for lack of better term, but school had been doing the second youngest Wayne wonders. Or, his friends were, at least.

But Damian would just be going to school for the day, then sneaking out later that night to explore something he had found with Leta in the secret tunnels. Bruce was still in an argument with Damian about sealing the tunnel that led to the cave, but that was neither here nor there at the moment. (A discovery that left even Bruce curious to its purpose).

With Helena’s birth and Selina still in a coma, Bruce was learning to care for a baby. It was one thing to calm a baby in a stressful situation, but as Bruce had learned with his sons and daughter, nothing was ever easy when raising a child. So, of course, the family was doing what they could to give Bruce and Helena space to bond.

Damian was spending more and more time at school, while also being there for Helena, as he promised Selina he would. Dick was taking over the search for Ra’s with the Outsiders, Cass and Duke going with him. Jason had personally confronted Talia, who had stopped by to check on Selina, who confirmed she was at odds with her father after the attack. She had no idea it was going to happen at all.

As for Jason, well, Helena Bertinelli was on a mission with Power Girl, and would be for some time. So he was just sort of relaxing at the Manor and Clock Tower. Tim and Steph had plans of their own.

This did not, however, mean Bruce was going to be left completely alone. Kate and Renee were taking more time at the Manor, both because of Helena, and because their grandmother was a jerk. Nell’s presence was also a frequent addition to their party. Alfred, of course, was a present figure in the Manor. And he had enlisted the help of his daughter, Julia Pennyworth, to come and act as a sort of bodyguard for a time while she was on leave from the British Army.

“Be safe, Dick,” Tim hugged his oldest brother.

“I’ll do my best,” Dick chuckled. “Wouldn’t want Lena to lose one of us just yet, right?”

Tim nodded. The blatant attack from Ra’s had everyone on edge. There had been no second attempt. Mara had escaped, but there had since been no word from the League. And Talia went as far as to contact Nyssa, who was also puzzled by their father’s attempt to snatch Helena. Both found it odd that Ra’s would even bother with a female not directly related to their bloodline. Lady Shiva was the exception. The _only_ exception. There were theories, but none that made sense.

But that was beside the point of the moment.

“You and Steph have fun, okay?” Dick prompted back. “Relax. No working. Just you, your girlfriend, and your friends.”

“Yeah,” Tim felt his body relax at the thought. “I’ll definitely try.”

“If you try, then you’re not relaxing,” Dick teased. “Go finish packing. I’ve got to go say my goodbyes to B and Lena.”

Tim nodded, taking off up the stairs to go double check his bag. Because of course he was already pack. Steph and Cass helped, both making an effort to make sure Tim didn’t overpack. Not that Tim wasn’t already hiding a few gadgets and things.

A few of Tim’s Titans were taking a sabbatical. After the events of, well, everything. Bart and Kon coming back. Making new friends. The works. It was time for a break. A few placed phone calls, throwing a few bucks around, and bam! Tim and Steph had planned a vacation. Not everyone could go, of course, because the world still needed protecting. But hey, they had a good crowd going.

“Ready?” Steph asked from his doorway.

“Just about,” Tim grinned. “Figured I’d pack a few extra blankets for pillow fort purposes.”

Steph huffed. “While I normally hate it when you plan ahead, I’ve got to admit, I’m okay with this one.”

Tim grinned. Now they just needed to find Cass and say goodbye to her. Then Bruce and Helena. There was really no telling if Jason was still here or not. He had gotten an odd phone call from Kori earlier and had promptly vanished. Tim was trying not to worry about that.

“Oh, there she is,” Steph nudged Tim from his thoughts with a jab to the ribs. “What’s she doing?”

Cass was crouched in front of the nursery, eyes closed in concentration. The couple quickly crept over, getting a wave of acknowledge meant as the only sign Cass knew they were there. Crouching beside her, the two listened intently.

“She looks just like you,” came Dick’s voice.

“Really? I thought she took more after Selina,” Bruce responded, though it was definitely sarcastic. Everyone who saw Helena couldn’t help but point out the similarity. “She’s definitely got her mother’s nose.”

That was said less sarcastically.

“Yeah,” Dick hummed, clearly lost in thought. “You know, I was kind of surprised when Jason told us Artemis was pregnant.”

“I think we all were,” Bruce admitted after a moment.

It was silent for a moment, except for Helena’s babbling as Dick rocked her gently. As the three peaked into the room, they could see a funny expression on Dick’s face. Nostalgia was the word that came to mind.

“Kori and I have been talking about getting pregnant again.”

The silence that followed was so thick, one could probably cut through it with a knife. Tim was pretty sure he stopped breathing. Steph looked just as surprised as Tim felt, but Cass just looked sad.

“Again?” Bruce’s voice cracked.

“Yeah,” and there was something sad to Dick’s voice. Lost. “We don’t really…we don’t really talk about it, but I got Kori pregnant a while back. Almost four years ago. The baby…we lost the baby.”

“Dick-”

“It’s okay, Bruce,” Dick’s voice was firm, but his face betrayed him. “We’ve gotten over it. We’re willing to try again.”

“Dick,” Bruce reached for his oldest. “You don’t have to get over it. You lost a baby, chum. You don’t have to be okay with that.”

Tim hadn’t known. Bruce hadn’t known. Cass seemed to have suspected something, but her tears proved even she hadn’t guessed this. Why hadn’t they known? But they knew now, and Bruce was cradling his oldest son close as the younger sobbed, both men falling to their knees together.

Slowly, cautiously, the three on-lookers pulled away, leaving father and son to grieve. Tim made sure to send a text to Jason about the incident as they waited from Bruce and Dick to recompose themselves.

“So, what now?” Steph asked.

For once, Tim didn’t have an answer. Tim had seen how Bruce reacted when he lost Jason. Lost Damian. Nearly lost Dick too. It wasn’t pretty. Dick was a master at appearing upbeat, but he was starting to realize his older brother’s cheerful mood wasn’t exactly healthy.

“Keep an eye on him, Cass, okay?” Tim nodded to his older sister. “We’ll have a _proper_ family discussion when we all get back. Steph, could you leave a note for Damian. He’ll take the news better from you.”

“Give to his friends,” Cass prompted. “Will ease younger brother if friends help him adjust.”

Tim and Steph nodded. They could agree to that.

“For now,” Tim continued. “We’ll try to enjoy our vacation. Then we’ll have impromptu therapy time.”

\------------------------------

“You guys are late,” Kon huffed, a teasing smile on his face.

“Yeah, something came up at home,” Tim gave a sheepish smile. “Sorry about that.”

Cassie frowned at Tim. “I thought we agreed no work.”

“This was family related,” Steph, who had been very adamant about the rule of no work, defended her boyfriend. “And not Bat related. This was more personal. We’ll tell you guys later.”

“Are we the last to arrive?”

“Uh huh,” Kon nodded. “Rose roped Gar, Jaime, and Eddie into beach volleyball. Raven’s meditating under the palm tree. Cissie and Bart went to grab donuts for tomorrow from that place in town. Cassie and I were getting the kebabs ready to grill.”

“Great!” Tim grinned. “We’ll just put our stuff away and head out to the beach, then!”

Despite the revelation of the morning, Tim had a feeling that their vacation was going to be great. Tim and Steph instantly got roped into volleyball, both on opposite sides, and they spent the rest of the afternoon playing a few rounds before eventually hitting the water. Seeing Cissie again after so long was great, and they face-timed Greta, who, reluctantly, couldn’t join their vacation. There was the usual bickering between certain teammates, but they had all agreed to be civil.

“How’s Joey?” Tim asked as they ate the kebabs around the campfire. “I heard his business was taking off, but I haven’t heard how he was doing since coming back.”

“He seems alright, considering the fiancée scandal,” Rose shrugged. “He took that rather hard, honestly, but Donna and Vic went to visit him pretty regularly, and I think the others stopped by on occasions. He was excited when both Dick and Wally came to visit. He has a crush on your brother, you know?”

“Who doesn’t,” Cissie joked, getting murmurs of agreement from most of the circle. Tim pretended to gag.

“But speaking of siblings,” Rose leaned back on one hand so she could get a good look at Tim, and so Tim could see Rose genuinely meant no harm. “How is _your_ brother doing? Jason, I mean.”

“What do you mean by that?” Cassie hissed.

“Chill, Cassie,” Tim put his hands up before either girl could bite the other’s head off. “Rose and Jason have actually had a history before. As for your question, I think he’s okay? I mean, he’s got a new partner in Huntress, and they’ve got an interesting dynamic. He’s not as happy with his freedom being limited, but things have been…I won’t say perfect, but good, at least.”

Rose nodded in contemplation. “He’s still not taking Arsenal’s death well, then?”

“No. He’s really not.”

Rose nodded. She remembered them. Roy, Jason, and Kori. They were a strong trio with morals that matched Rose’s own. If they hadn’t been on opposite sides (or so they believed) when they first met, maybe things would have been different.

“Okay, but,” Gar butt in, “we have been here for hours and I still haven’t heard about your new baby sister. I need pictures and stories!”

Tim laughed as Steph eagerly pulled out her phone to show the others pictures of baby Helena with each of her siblings, Aunts, dad, and grandfather. They ranged from cute to downright hilarious as Steph told the story behind each picture.

It really was a great night.

“Look!” Bart suddenly shouted. “Ashootingstar!”

“A who to the what now?” Cissie questioned, following Bart’s finger.

“I think he said a shooting star,” Jaime translated, also squinting at the sky. “Huh, there it is. See, right about there.”

“Oh, I see it too,” Cassie squinted.

“You make wishes on shooting stars, correct?” Raven looked at her friends. “Should we do the same?”

“Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!”

“What are you talking about?” Kon squinted.

“It’s right there, man,” Eddie leaned on Kon’s shoulder to point out the path. “See. I think it’s getting bigger.”

“Wait…that’s…” Kon frowned, gaze now landing on the object everyone was talking about. “Wait!”

Before anyone could say anything, Kon launched into the sky. The Titans stared in shock as Kon raced towards the object that looked like a shooting star. Tim had a feeling that was not what it was. Cassie shared a look with Tim before launching into the sky after Kon.

Whatever it was, it was headed almost straight for them.

“RAVEN!” Tim barked. “SHIELD! NOW! JAIME! ENFORCE IT!”

Neither needed to be told twice as the as they instantly got into place, the remaining Titans gathering around the two as they were shielded. It was a close call, and both Kon and Cassie hit the ground with a loud **THUD** , but the spaceship was safely lowered to Earth. The bonfire was blown out, and their supplies had been thrown everywhere, including the food, much to Bart’s dismay.

“There’s someone inside!” Kon called as he and Cassie finished lowering the ship to Earth. “It looks like a kid!”

Bart was already zipping inside before the others had even fully crossed the beach to check on the ship. Bart returned seconds later with only one passenger. An unconscious little girl with orange skin and black hair.

“Is she Tamaranean?” Gar questioned first.

“She does kind of look like Kori,” Jaime muttered. “She’s got the same face structure. Don’t you think?”

Tim had to admit that the little girl did hold an odd resemblance to Kori, and not just because she was Tamaranean. Her lips and overall face structure were that of Kori’s. But her eye shape and her nose were different.

“Let’s get her inside,” Cissie volunteered. “We can worry about the ship after we make sure she’s alright.”

Tim nodded. That was sound logic. And most of them had enough knowledge on how to treat a Tamaranean anyways. With the little girl carefully placed in Steph’s arms, the Titans made their way back to the cabin Tim had rented. Of course, the force of the landing had dislodged a few things, but a quick sweep by Bart had the place back in order.

“She’s so small,” Steph whispered.

“And branded,” Rose spoke a little louder, disgust in her voice. “She can’t be more than five, but she’s already bearing a mark of slavery.” The assassin’s daughter shook her head. “She must have run away from her slavers.”

“We had better make sure she doesn’t have any permanent injuries, then,” Tim stated, turning to Raven. “Would you-?”

“Gladly,” Raven nodded. “Place her on the couch and I’ll begin.”

Tim nodded. With Steph and Raven by the girl’s side, he turned his attention to the others. They seemed to know what he was going to say.

“Search the ship,” Tim stated anyways. “Look for any sign of where she came from and what happened to her.”

\---------------------------

John Stewart watched as the slaves were carefully looked over and their Masters were arrested. Hal Jordan had gotten a summon from the Green Lantern Corps, pulling him away from the war earlier. John found it odd that they had called Hal of all people. Whatever it was, the situation had to be dire.

“How many escaped?” John asked as a few associates joined him.

“More than we’d like to admit,” Tomar sighed. “No doubt they’ll all be after the princess.”

“And her ship?”

“We lost track of it after Jessica Cruz and Arisia managed to dislodge it and sent it off,” Kilowog stated. “We’re going to begin tracking it immediately.”

“Good. The little girl is important, and not just because she’s a princess.”

“Yes, Princess Koriand’r was a dear friend of your Justice League, correct?” Tomar questioned.

“Still is,” John huffed. “She’s a spitfire in her own right. She’ll want to know her daughter is alive.”

“What I don’t understand is why we weren’t allowed to tell the Princess right away,” Guy Gardner joined them.

“Princess Koriand’r does not like the Lantern Corps,” John stressed, a grave expression crossing his face. “We feared that telling her would result in a three-way war.”

“You don’t really think that, do you?” Guy eyed John warily.

“No. I don’t,” John shook his head. “But I didn’t have a say in the matter.”

The four found their rings beeping. A summon. Exchanging glances, the four made sure that things were being taken care of properly before they took off back towards the Green Lantern Corps’ Central Power Battery.

Koriand’r’s daughter would need to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, funny story. I've actually had this written for weeks now, but I got so busy with stuff that I haven't posted it yet. So, Happy New Years, and hope you enjoy this chapter.


	2. Who Are You

“Sorry you had to get involved,” Tim apologized to Cissie as they worked together. “I know you’d rather be away from the hero stuff.”

Cissie shrugged. “I’ll admit, I don’t really _want_ to go back to being a hero, but even I can admit that the little girl needs help. If there was anything that would drag me back to this life, I’m glad it’s helping someone.”

Still, even if Cissie didn’t mind at the moment, he knew she would care later. She had fought so hard to get out of the superhero life. Especially with her mother’s firm grip. It had taken Helena Sandsmark mediating to finally get Cissie the life she should have had to begin with. After all, Bonnie King had only ever seen Cissie as a means to an end.

“This is definitely a Tamaranean ship,” Gar spoke up behind them, Bart at his side. “I’ve been in Kori’s ship enough to know what it looks like. I’m thinking this may be a newer model.”

“Our best guess is that someone wanted to save the little girl and couldn’t get on with her,” Eddie shrugged, joining the others with Rose. “Jaime is checking. Trying to see if he can get into the ships data. Maybe we’ll find answers there.”

Tim nodded, glancing to where Cassie and Kon were joining them. With Steph and Raven still watching the little girl, they really didn’t have much else they could do. So much for a vacation. Their search of the ships had turned up empty. Other than a few scratches and dents, as well as a few blood spatters of unknown origin, there weren’t any clues as to what happened other than the brand of slavery on the child’s skin.

And that was another thing. Tim would admit he hadn’t seen very many Tamaraneans, but he doubted they all looked _exactly_ alike. Tim prided himself on being able to study a person’s face and memorize features. This little girl had far too many similarities to Kori than should be possible. Perhaps she was genetically related. Komand’r didn’t seem like the type to want children, but if the girl was considered a “mistake” then it would make sense with the black hair. Ryand’r was also Kori’s brother, and they hadn’t heard from him in a while. Had he been captured?

“You guys are going to want to see this,” Jaime called out to them. “You especially, Tim.”

Tim frowned but moved with the others so they could see what Jaime had found. It started with a video.

The video began with a man Gar recognized instantly.

“That’s Galfore!” Gar pointed to the tall, buff man. “He helped raise Kori. She introduced us once.”

He was saying something in Tamaranean. It was times like these that Tim cursed himself for not properly learning Tamaranean. He had basic knowledge, but he didn’t leave Earth often enough to really need much knowledge on alien languages.

_“Hush, now, Princess,”_ Jaime, however, was quick to translate with the aid of the scarab. _“You must remain quiet. You will soon be returned to your mother. I swear to you.”_

Of course, with Galfore already heavily injured, it wasn’t long before someone else entered the ship. Galfore clearly did not like this person. And yet again, Gar recognized the man.

“That’s Capitan Karras,” Gar snarled, a hint of a growl from some animal rising up. Actually, the growl might have come from several animals judging Gar’s reaction “He’s Kori’s husband. Well, according to him and Blackfire. It was a forced marriage, but Kori had the marriage broken the first chance she had.”

_“Do you really believe you could escape?”_ Jaime translated as Karras taunted the weaker man. _“The girl belongs to us. She is my daughter.”_

_“You have no claim to her!”_ Galfore spat. _“And you will never have her again, you Troq!”_

“I don’t know that word,” Jaime confessed.

“You don’t need to,” Gar stated flatly. “And don’t ever use it, either.”

Whatever the word was, it clearly infuriated Captain Karras and he prepared to slaughter Galfore. The Titans all found themselves screaming at the image, despite the fact that it wouldn’t do much to aid Galfore. But then a green light shot forth and knocked Captain Karras away.

To the surprise of the Titans, Jessica Cruz stood tall and proud.

_“I don’t think so,”_ Jessica spat, her ring clearly translating to Tamaranean. _“Now get off this ship.”_

With another flick of her ring, Jessica threw the Captain from the ship, turning to Galfore.

_“Arisia and I can hold him off, but there is an army coming,”_ Jessica spoke quickly. _“You need to send her off. Now!”_

Galfore nodded but the video feed cut off after the ground in the video rocked the ship. It was clear that Galfore only had enough time to strap the little girl in before he left the ship. As the other mourned for Galfore, Tim found himself reeling.

The little girl was Kori’s daughter. A little girl who couldn’t be any older than five, probably longer. The Green Lanterns were adamant about saving the girl, even going as far as to get involved in a war. Horror lashed through Tim as he connected the dots.

“She’s my _niece_!”

“You’re what?”

Tim glanced to the other Titans and instantly tore back towards the cabin. He had to tell Steph. They had to tell Dick! And Kori! Bruce too! This was…this was…

This was _insane!_

“Hey, Tim,” Steph called, holding the now awake little girl, “is it just me, or does she look king of like Kori and Dick?”

Tim’s eye twitched.

\-------------------------------

With the story of the day’s revelation now told, the Titans were now scattered about the living room, Tim cradling his niece for the first time. Ever.

“So…what do we call her?” Rose finally asked. “I mean, no offense, but calling her ‘the little girl’ is kind of a mouthful.”

“I-I don’t know?” Tim admitted. “Dick never told us what he planned to name their child. I’d assume either Mary or John, but I don’t want to call her a name that wasn’t intended.”

“We could just call her Princess,” Eddie offered. “That’s what Galfore called her, right?”

Jaime nodded.

“Princess it is, then,” Steph grinned. “Next question, though, how do we teach her English?”

Princess was currently fast asleep, but that didn’t stop all eyes from falling on the little girl, many of them flushing. Tamaraneans, after all, learned language through lip contact.

“Notit!” Bart shrieked and zipped behind the couch.

“Not it!” Rose quickly copied.

“Not it.”

No way.”

“I’m out!”

“Nope!”

“Tim should do it!”

“Why me!” Tim yelped at Steph’s statement.

“Uh, cause you’re her uncle,” Steph pointed out. “And, it’s like, a thing sometimes between parents and kids sometimes that you peck them on the lips to say goodbye, and stuff.”

“Do I look like her parent!” Tim shot back.

“No, but you’re her Uncle.”

“You’re practically her Aunt!”

“But I’m not.”

Tim huffed, gaze snapping down to the little girl. Kori had just gone off world with Jason and a few others. Dick was still missing. It didn’t seem right to tell anyone else without telling Dick and Kori first.

It also didn’t seem right to kiss his niece.

“You could get Damian to do it?” Gar offered.

“Damian is ten years older than her! How is that any better!?”

Sometime during the argument, Princess woke up. She watched them banter back and forth, not sure what to make of these people. But the guy holding her was holding her like Galfore. Like she was precious. Not something to be used or destroyed. Her touch did not hurt. Her body didn’t hurt either. Her body always hurt. It was odd not to feel pain.

The arguing stopped as Princess pushed herself from Tim’s arms, attempting to stand on shaky legs. The people in the room lunged when she stumbled but gave her space. That was odd too. The one who had held her was saying something in a strange language, offering his hands. When she took them, he did not close his hands around hers, but rather gave her space to explore.

Then she did something she hadn’t dare do with her captors. She let herself float. Not far. Her previous owners hated it when she flew, so she always did it in secret. But to her surprise, none of them reprimanded her for her flying In fact, they looked happy.

Princess flew higher.

To her further surprise, the guy retracted her hand letting her float higher. Then three of the people began to float with her. They smiled kindly, hovering around with giggles. The people on the ground smiled back up at her as she stared down.

Their stranger language was funny, but she ignored it. She was flying. She liked flying.

Despite clearly being overjoyed at flying again for the first time, Princess was clearly exhausted. She ended up back in Tim’s arms, fast asleep.

“She’s so tiny,” Cissie whispered.

“Too small for a three year old Tamaranean,” Jaime agreed. “And she’s nearly four if Tim’s story is true.”

“So what do we do?” Kon looked to their scarab friend. “There’s got to be some way to help Princess adjust.”

“I can see if Kori left any instructions on Tamaranean care,” Raven offered.

That was probably a good idea. Being kept in captivity meant that Princess probably had a very particular diet. She probably also needed to have her muscles tested, and her blood level. Not to mention the ship outside was bound to call unwanted attention.

“Let’s just get some sleep for now,” Cassie spoke up, easily taking charge. “We’ll figure out what to do in the morning.”

That was something they could all agree too.

\----------------------------

When Tim woke up the next morning, it was to the sight of big green eyes really close to his face. Thankfully, Tim didn’t panic because his mind had a tendency to never shut up (hence why M’gann and Omen were never allowed to look into his mind unless absolutely necessary. Not even Ra’s could use mind control on Tim), and reminded him of the night’s discoveries.

“Morning Princess,” he greeted.

Princess scrunched her nose then darted forward, giving Tim a quick peck on the lips. This time, Tim did freak out, promptly falling off the bed as he jerked away.

“Tim! Man! You okay!” Kon threw open the door, only to pause. “Why are you on the floor?”

“She kissed me,” Tim hissed.

“Was that bad?”

Both Tim and Kon whipped their heads to Princess, who looked beyond nervous.

“Ah, not…necessarily,” Tim got his baring first. “You see, here on Earth we having something called consent. You normally ask before you kiss someone.”

“Oh,” Princess frowned, looking to her hands. “I’ve never asked before. People normally just kiss me.”

Tim looked mortified. He knew Princess was a slave, but this was his _niece_. She had probably been in captivity since birth. If people had forced themselves on her, Tim had half a mind to break Bruce’s code. Or make Jason do it again. He would probably be forgiven this time around.

“Am I allowed to fly?” Princess asked him.

“Of course,” Tim blurted out. “You’ll just need to be careful, okay? Earth is different than other planets, so you’ll need to adjust to our atmosphere. If you want to fly, I’d like it if at least one person watched you for now.”

Princess’ eyes widened. “Really? This is Earth? Is mommy here?”

Oh. Right. They hadn’t told Princess where she was yet.

“Yeah, Princess,” Tim crouched down before her. “My name is Tim Drake. I’m your Uncle, and your mom and dad miss you very much. They thought you were dead.”

“Oh,” Princess seemed to process this for a moment. “Can I meet them?”

That was…the fun part. “As soon as they get back,” Tim agreed easily. “Your mom and dad are currently on a mission. But I’m going to take you to meet your grandpa, okay? We’ll get you used to Earth, and then we’ll go home and wait for your parents to meet us.”

“They’re gone?”

“Not for long,” Kon promised, Tim starting to panic as tears came to Princess’ eyes. “They superheroes that save and protected people. They’ll be back really soon and you’ll get to hug them and they’ll hug you and love you.”

“Your dad is a hugger,” Tim nodded, shooting Kon a grateful smile. “Do you like hugs, Princess?”

Princess still had hints of tears in her eyes, but she didn’t say anything. Not for a moment.

“What’s a hug?”

\------------------------

As it turned out, Kori had placed several key points of information in case one of her own escaped slavery and needed aid on Earth. Tim and Jaime had to make estimated guesses as to what would apply to a near toddler, but Princess seemed to adjust just fine. At the moment, Cassie and Kon were trying to help Princess fly. She had floated earlier, but they were trying to guide her now into moving about.

“So B is a definite,” Tim stated, looking over their list of people to contact. “Jason is with Kori, and most of the older Titans are scattered. “I assume Superman and Wonder Woman will want to know.”

“Are you seriously making a list?” Gar leaned over Tim’s shoulder.

“Are you really surprised?” Raven shot her friend a look.

Tim shot them all a look as his friends snickered. Jaime, Bart, and Steph were checking over Princess’ ship while the other made plans and continued to enjoy their vacation. The only reason Tim wasn’t helping the others with the ship was because Princess wanted him here. She trusted him the most for whatever reason.

“I just want to be prepared,” Tim huffed. “Princess needs to meet her family, but her _extended_ family will want to meet her too.”

“Just don’t over think it,” Rose flicked his forehead. “We’ve got time.”

“Oh, I don’t think you do.”

The group tensed and spun around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on another project at the same time and I've been busy, so we'll see what happens to my udpate schedule


	3. A Flash of Yellow

Rose barely managed to yank Tim out of the way as a giant fist slammed down where her friend had been standing. She was also beyond grateful that Tim was a skilled vigilante because the next strike would have killed either her or Tim if they both didn’t have the skill to dodge. Of course, Cassie made her own attempt at their new guest, but that was neither here nor there.

Lobo wasn’t an easy opponent to handle in general.

“You can’t have her,” Tim glared at their visitor.

“You think you can stop me?” Lobo grinned, far to amused at the situation. “There’s a nice little bounty on the princess’s head. And I always get my bounty.”

Kon had heard enough, using his telekinesis to fling Lobo away as the group made a dash for Princess’s ship. It was definitely better than the cabin. In mere seconds, Jaime had the ship up and running, defenses firmly in place.

“I don’t like him.” Princess told Steph, who had been given the little girl. “Is he going to take me?”

“Not without a fight,” Gar snarled, poised to change and strike at a moments notice.

They weren’t really going to have a choice in that matter. Lobo clearly came prepared for whatever situation was thrown at him, and Princess’s ship was not a battleship. As Tim worked to disable the tracker in the ship, Raven and Jaime were trying to keep the defenses up. Cissie and Rose had come to the horrifying conclusion that their comms were being scrambled. A particularly good shot from Lobo caused the ship to rock, flinging the heroes all over the place. In their moment of shock, Kon tried to catch himself and the others at once, only to land on the control panel. The ship turned on.

It stated something in Tamaranean that had Jaime paling.

“Not good,” he whispered.

And then the ship was taking off. Much to their horror. As the ship took off into space, the Titans looked at each other in slight panic.

“I hate to be the one to say it, guys, but I think our vacation is over,” Bart stated.

“You _think?_ ” Eddie quipped.

\-----------------------------

With a bit of adjusting, and everyone thanking Bart for getting their costumes, the Titans were settled in assigned positions around the ship. Jaime, Tim, and Rose were in charge of navigation. All three had a good knowledge of alien tech already. The others were splitting their time doing a more thorough search of the ship and babysitting Princess.

“If there’s a bounty on her head, then that means that Lobo won’t be the only one looking for her,” Cassie was muttering, more to herself than her teammates. “We’ll need to be prepared for anything that comes our way.”

“That’s not comforting,” Gar groaned. “We might as well be sitting ducks!”

“And with the navigations locked, we don’t have much of a choice,” Raven added. “At least not until we unlock them. We were lucky enough to get the homing beacon removed.”

“Not to mention how many races there are in the universe,” Kon voiced. “We can’t possibly prepare for every possible threat. It’ll be a nightmare.”

Steph watched as Princess slept in Eddie’s lap. Kid Devil naturally ran hot, and Tamaraneans needed heat. Kori had admitted it took years of practicing with tutors, and in secret while a slave, to gain complete control of her body heat. Eddie wasn’t the perfect substitute for a Tamaranean, but he would do for now. Princess would need lots of rest, food, and heat to adjust to her new life.

“If Keli were here, she could have called the Lanterns for help,” Bart shrugged. “But she was visiting someone, and we don’t have a way to contact anyone.”

Which was painfully true. They hadn’t been able to find much in way of communicating or anything. They had found a plotted course for Earth, but the ship had been hastily programmed, which is why it was set to crash.

“I don’t suppose you could reach out to someone?” Cassie turned to Raven.

“I could try,” Raven hummed. “I think we’re too far away from Earth for me to properly reach anyone, but if there is a Lantern nearby, I might be able to.”

“Okay, you try that,” Cassie nodded, her brow furrowed in that way that said she was trying to come up with a plan. Steph and Eddie, you guys keep an eye on Princess and Raven for now. The rest of us should comb the ship again. This time we’ll look for supplies that may have been hidden. I can’t imagine this escape wasn’t pre-planned.”

Cassie knew they had to be tired of searching the ship, but there really wasn’t much else for them to do. They could train, but that ran the risk of tiring them all out before another attack came. She’d rather they be bored and agitated than tired and smug.

Those were the type of fights that got messy.

It was shortly after the others had gone to explore again that Princess began to wake up. She curled just a bit further into Eddie’s heat, yawning as she did so. Steph couldn’t help the coo that escaped her lips as she watched those beautiful green eyes blink open.

“She looks so much like her parents,” Steph whispered.

“Really?” Eddie whispered back.

“Mmhm,” Steph hummed in affirmation. “She’s going to grow up to be a real beauty.”

Princess had heard that before. Mostly mocking. Teasing. Said with something that brought pain. But Aunt Steph sounded more gentle. Nice. And there wasn’t pain said with it. Instead, Eddie got slightly warmer, pulled her a bit closer.

Princess knew it was best not to trust people, but these people knew her parents.

The ship suddenly jolted to a stop. Something in Princess kicked in and she grabbed both Eddie and Steph in one hand each, hovering as the ship jerked, preventing the two from being thrown. She couldn’t hold it for long, but she fell into Aunt Steph’s awaiting arms.

_“Incoming!”_ Jaime’s voice called over the ship. _“We’re being boarded.”_

Steph was suddenly very grateful that they had searched the ship so many times before. She’d have been utterly lost otherwise. But as they _had_ searched the ship, it was easy to find a place to hide. Eddie’s added heat was a little frustrating, but Steph told herself that Princess probably needed the heat.

There weren’t any footsteps, but Steph’s instincts told her that there was definitely something on the ship. It took everything she knew not to freak out and to calm her breathing. With Princess tucked under her chin, she dared to let herself peek from their hiding spot.

Yellow…

That wasn’t good. Not in the slightest.

“You have someone I’m looking for,” came a female voice from the yellow.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jaime disagreed.

Steph could practically _feel_ the eye role. “You’re one of those Titans, right? The ones with Kyle’s friend Donna?”

That…that did cause reason for pause.

“Soranik Natu,” the yellow introduced. “Ex-girlfriend of Kyle Rayner, ex-green lantern, and doctor.”

_“Stand down!”_ came Tim’s voice over the comms. _“Stand down, Beetle! She’s a friend!”_

“Are you sure?” Jaime asked back.

“Yes,” came Tim’s clipped response. “She may be an ex-green lantern, but she is a friend and ally.”

Steph let herself study Soranik for a moment. She was clearly trying to give off a non-threating air, but she was also clearly annoyed. Nevertheless, she remained in place, one hand using her power ring to keep the ship in place, and the other held in surrender.

Taking a deep breath, Steph stepped out of their hiding spot.

“Oh, you poor baby,” Soranik cooed, instantly moving to Steph and Princess. “What happened to you?”

“Bad things,” Princess stated.

Soranik’s expression crumbled.

\----------------------------

“I’m still friends with many of the Lanterns of the Green Lantern Corp,” Soranik explained as she finished treating the last brand on Princess’ back. “I had been staying near Earth, as it is technically my sector as a Yellow Lantern, when Arisia called me. Said it was important that I be able to treat a baby Tamaranean. I was later informed that the ship she was to arrive in had blown off course.”

That definitely explained the crash landing. Poor Princess was being hunted like a dog. From what Soranik knew, both Captain Karras and Komand’r had vanished. It hadn’t taken them long to make deals with several bounty hunters for the return of Princess. Lobo being one of them.

Shortly after, Soranik had lost contact with the Green Lanterns. It had left her nervous, but she figured the child had to be more important. The Lanterns certainly knew how to handle themselves.

Instead, she turned her attention back to the young Titans and the little girl. The poor girl had clearly seen harsh times. Her slave brand had layers to it, as if someone took pleasure in making sure every detail was precise. It nearly took up the girl’s entire back. Soranik knew it would be a difficult think for the girl to come to terms with in the future.

_What luck it was that these Titans found the girl._

No. Soranik had to dismiss that thought. Luck had nothing to do with it. It was almost as if Destiny had their favor. Or perhaps not. Everything happened for a reason.

“All done, sweetheart,” Soranik nudged Princess up, the little girl taking a hesitant step forward before floating.

“Feels funny,” Princess admitted.

“I’m afraid it will feel like that for a little bit,” Soranik admitted, handing the little girl a piece of candy. “Wounds always have so many funny feelings, but they’ll be as good as new soon, okay?”

Princess nodded, already enjoying her treat too much to care anymore. Soranik used that moment to address the Titans again.

“She’s still not safe,” Soranik began.

“We know,” Red Robin agreed, his expression annoyingly similar to the stoic his father was famous for.

“We’re prepared to protect her however we can,” Raven voiced for the group.

That was good. There were far too many bounty hunters around that would be more than willing to kidnap a child. Princess hadn’t even met her family yet, and already there were people trying to prevent this reunion for money.

Money they would never get paid.

Now if only she could figure out why none of the Green Lanterns would answer her call. It would certainly answer several questions. And if they were avoiding her, there had better be a good reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post today


	4. Mercenaries

Tim found himself laying on the floor with Steph later that day. Evening if he had to guess. Princess and the others were mostly asleep, and they finally got the stupid ship to turn around and head back to Earth. Which was nice. Soranik had taken over flying for now, and was attempting to call the Green Lanterns again. Jaime would be waking in a few hours to take over.

“Something is bothering you?” he whispered to Steph.

“Yeah.”

“Want to talk about it?”

Steph fisted her hands into Tim’s Kevlar. Or, as much as one could fist their hands into Kevlar. She took a breath that seemed to rattle her.

“Do you think things would have been different if I kept my baby?”

The question was both unexpected and expected. Tim hadn’t even thought of Steph’s baby since she ‘died’. It had been a terrible decision of her. She had nightmares for weeks before and after she opted to give her newborn baby up for adoption. She didn’t even know her child’s gender. There was a chance Bruce had kept tabs on the child, and Tim would be surprised if he hadn’t, but he hadn’t looked into that information.

“Yeah. I think so,” Tim answered after a moment.

“Good different…or bad…”

Tim sucked in a breath. “I think…you never would have been Robin. That you would have been safe. And maybe happy.”

“With you?”

Tim smiled at her. “I’d like to think so. But…well…we weren’t exactly the best to each other, were we.”

Steph shook her head, curling further into Tim. “No. I guess we weren’t.”

It was painfully silent for a moment, and Tim knew Steph was crying. She had mastered the art of silent tears years ago, even before Batman. Given her father, it made sense. Tim had learned the same. Jason, Cass, and Damian too.

“I could find your baby if you want.”

“No,” Steph shook her head. “They’re probably happier where they are. I don’t want to drag my child into this life.”

“And what if that child comes looking for you?”

“Then I’ll tell him the truth.”

Steph would have been an amazing parent. And if he got the chance to be at her side, he would make sure she knew that every single day. He just hoped he could live up to her level. He was definitely going to be a better parent than Jack or Janet. That he promised himself.

\----------------------------------

They weren’t even back on Earthy yet. Of course, Tim supposed it wasn’t that far-fetched for an attack to happen in space. But they were really hoping to avoid this sort of mess. And somehow. Some way. Gar, Bart, Kon, and Cissie had managed to commandeer the alien spaceship of the current bounty hunter that was after them.

If Princess wasn’t so excited by the new ship, Tim would have been exasperated.

“Can I touch it?” Princess was asking.

Tim was about to deny the request. It was dangerous for unknown objects to be touched. But the protest died on his lips as he saw what she was staring at. A window. A window that was looking out into space with all the planets and stars.

“Yeah,” Tim conceded quickly. “You can touch it.”

Princess seemed rather surprised by the window blocking her from leaving, but she let her gaze stare out at the stars once more, both hands pressed against the window.

“What are they?”

“Stars,” Gar was the one to answer, coming to Princess’ side. “Or planets. This is called space, and that’s where the stars live.”

Princess seemed so in awe. “It’s so big.”

Tim felt like his heart was trampled over by at least six dozen horses and a goat just for good measure. This was his niece. She deserved the world. Tim was going to make sure she had it.

“We’ve been completely thrown off course,” Soranik was sighing, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It will only be a matter of time before Lobo catches up to us.”

Tim tore his gaze from his niece, knowing Gar would take care of her. He couldn’t help but wish that Dick was here. Still, he was glad his team was here. Their wounds from the fight that led the to commandeer the ship were minimal, and they were all pleased, if exhausted.

They wouldn’t last in a fight against Lobo. Not like this.

“This ship does have a sort of space radar,” Jaime voiced, pulling everyone’s attention to him. “A few weapons. Shields. The works. We could probably defend ourselves pretty easily.”

“Looks like we’ll need to,” Rose shrugged. “Send me to the nearest gun, I’ll figure it out.”

It was going to be a long, long trip home.

\----------------------------

“I don’t understand,” Donna Troy stated, looking at the three unconscious figures. “How could they have just…come back. And Jon…”

“There wasn’t anything I could do about Jon,” Kyle Rayner shook his head. “The Anti-Monitor has the ability to reshape matter. Jon is once more a ten year old boy. As for Roy and K’hym, it’s really them. Just as each many of you were brought back during the Black Lantern attack, they were brought back now.”

M’gann held K’hym a little tighter, fresh tears falling down her face. Emiko hovered over Jon, monitoring him in his sleep, clearly lost in thought. Jason, Connor, and Wally were close to Roy, Donna only having pulled away for a moment to properly ask Kyle about everything.

“The White Lantern is a symbol of life, the opposite to the Black Lantern Ring of Death,” Kyle continued as he continued to get confused glances. “And since the Black Lantern Power Battery was powered by the Anti-Monitor, I placed a wager that I might actually be able to change fate.”

Kori re-entered the room with a few extra blankets and some old clothes she had collected through the years. But she also came back with pictures from Roy’s room. Dex-Starr and Anika had disappeared.

“We’ll need to tell dad,” Connor whispered, brushing hair from his brother’s face. “And Lian. Dinah too.”

“We’ll tell everyone,” Wally promised the younger man. “The Justice League. The Titans. You family. Everyone. But let’s not rush the moment, okay?”

“That ironic coming from you,” Jason snorted, getting a sort of smile from Wally.

Jon was the first to stir, and they watch as he slowly sat up. His gaze was a bit blurry, but he quickly whipped his head to Emiko.

“Did that-”

Jon cut himself off, glancing down at himself.

“Yeah,” Emiko nodded. “That _really_ happened.”

“So I’m…”

“Yeah, kid,” Jason reached over to ruffle his hair again. “You’re young again. Took de-aging to a new level.”

Jon didn’t take the joke, still staring at his hands. “I-I remember…being older. But its like…I’ve always been this way.”

The others frowned at the odd statement. None of them would truly grasp what Jon meant until later. But K’hym was awake, having woken during the odd moment and begun conversing with M’gann. Roy was groaning awake too. He had barely opened his eyes when Donna began to kiss him just as she had in the fake reality.

“Twice in one day?” Roy teased as Donna pulled away, tears streaming down her face. He reached to brush them away. “What did I do to deserve that, Princess?”

Donna chocked on a laugh as Jason threw his arms around Roy from behind. Roy was a bit startled, but he let himself lean into Jason.

“Hey, Jaybird.”

“Don’t you ever leave me without a goodbye again,” Jason hissed, though it sounded more like a sniff.

“I’ll try,” Roy huffed, his gaze turning to see Kori, who threw herself at Roy’s front the moment Jason pulled away. “Hey, look at that, Outlaws together again.”

It took a moment, but the two pulled away so that Roy could look at Wally. The speedster opened his mouth to say something, but Roy didn’t give him the chance. He pulled his friend into a hug, whispering assurances into his ear. After a moment, Wally curled into Roy and sobbed.

The others couldn’t help but smile. Hal and Carol would be somewhere in the ship, doing who knew what (not that any of them wanted to find out). It had been a long, exhausting day for all of them.

As Wally finally pulled away, Connor took his turn, brining Emiko with him. Roy grinned at them.

“Look at you, kid,” he teased Emiko. “Got into the family business, then?”

“Yeah,” Emiko shrugged sheepishly. “I, uh, I’m Red Arrow, now.”

Roy’s smile grew wider. “Good. Someone needed to use that old moniker. I could never do it justice.”

“You invented it,” Connor pointed out.

“Yeah, but it never stuck,” Roy shrugged. “Arsenal fit me much better. And what about you, baby brother. You getting back into this life?”

“Only to save that idiot,” Connor jabbed a thumb towards Kyle, who was frowning down at his ring for some reason. “Don’t expect me to come out of retirement any time soon.”

“Better knock on wood there, Connor, that’s a good way to get dragged back _in_ ,” Roy laughed. “It’s good to see you again. How are the others?”

The conversation was pleasant, after that. Roy was most surprised that Bruce had taken Jason back in, but Ollie and Dinah adopting Lian was a close second. Connor assured them that Lian was being well looked after, and that her aunts and uncles were frequent visitors.

Then Kyle let out a gasp.

“No.”

“Kyle?” Donna questioned.

“Soranik. She’s-she’s in trouble. I have to go to her!”

Of course, Kyle didn’t get far. He was still weak after months of captivity. His legs gave out under him, Jason and Connor barely managing to catch him as he fell.

“Easy, Kyle,” Connor huffed, lifting his friend back on the bed. “You’re still recovering. What’s going on with Soranik?”

“She’s in danger. She sent out a distress call!”

“Kyle,” Donna put both hands on Kyle’s shoulders as the Lantern once more attempted to stand. “You need to calm down. Just start at the beginning and we’ll help, alright?”

Kyle’s eyes blew wide. “You will?”

“Duh, you idiot,” Jason gave him a shove. “We already came to save you. I don’t see a problem saving your girl if the others don’t.”

“No problem here,” Wally shrugged. “Guys?”

“I’d like to help,” Jon agreed, bumping fists with Emiko. “I need to get used to being in a younger body again, anyways.”

“Which is why _you_ will be kept _far_ away from all this,” Jason pat Jon on the head. “At least for a time. First rule of combat is to know your skill. Plus, Damian would kill me if you died.”

Jon looked like he wanted to protest, but he glanced back down to his hands. Hands that were far tinier than he could remember them being just hours ago. He wondered how his parents would react. What about Damian? What would he think?

Emiko gave him an encouraging smile as she rejoined his side. At least one friend wasn’t bothered by his change.

“I’ll help the best I can,” M’gann added her aid to theirs. “But we must inform the other Lanterns before we set off.”

“Right,” Donna nodded, already making a plan. “Wally, find the others, be wary of…you know. Kori, you and Jason direct the ship to the coordinates, M’gann and I will stay here to watch over the others. Connor, if you could try to get in touch with Soranik.”

Jobs given; the group dispersed. They had work to do.

\-----------------------------

As suspected, it didn’t take Lobo long to catch up with them. In fact, he was on top of them within minutes. Princess screamed in horror as Tim was thrown across the ship, Steph clutching the little girl just a bit closer to her chest. Kon and Cassie were instantly trying to avenge their friend as Bart flew to catch him. Cissie, Rose, Gar, Eddie, and Raven had their hands full with the other mercenaries that had followed Lobo, while Soranik and Jaime were defending Steph and Princess.

“This would be so much easier if you just gave me the girl,” Lobo batted Cassie and Kon away. “Then no one would get hurt.”

“LIAR!” Steph screamed at him.

Soranik charged forward. She couldn’t let Lobo take the child. Princess deserved her family. But Lobo did not fear her, nor did he fear anyone currently in the vicinity. Her ring would not be as affective against him. That didn’t mean she wasn’t going to try.

Soranik reached out to the fear of the Titans, absorbing it as she created a hammer type object to knock Lobo back. It wasn’t enough. Though the Titans were afraid, their fear was well controlled, and Soranik couldn’t afford to pull their fear forward. She tried to craft fists, swords, guns, any weapon she could to knock Lobo away, perhaps by them some time. The absence of fear here was truly going to be her downfall.

The battle wasn’t necessarily pointless, but Jaime did need to jump to her aid, and even then, even when Cassie and Kon picked themselves up, it wasn’t enough. Lobo was never an easy opponent to beat, and he certainly wasn’t going to back down when he had a prize to be one.

“I guess I won,” Lobo huffed, glancing at the heroes that scattered the ground as Steph took a defensive stance. “You should just make this easier on yourself, sweetheart.”

Steph didn’t have time to come up with a witty remark because a giant green hammer slammed Lobo into the ground.

“And I think you need to check yourself,” came the witty voice of Guy Gardner. “These heroes aren’t down yet.”

Tim delivered a hard slam of his bow to Lobo’s chest, sending sparks of electricity through the bounty hunter’s body.

“What took you so long,” Soranik grunted as Guy moved to help her up.

“I didn’t get your distress signal until roughly an hour ago,” Guy admitted. “I was actually looking for you. I need to talk to you about Kyle.”

Soranik’s eyes widened. She hadn’t heard from Kyle in months.

“Can we take care of the bounty hunters first!” Gar shrieked at them. “They have laser guns!”

Princess, however, did not care for the other bounty hunters or for the laser guns. Her gaze solely went to Tim. Her Uncle. Bart was hovering close, watching as he swayed on his feet. The speedster could have easily zipped off and knocked most of the bounty hunters out, but the harsh fist that threw him had left Tim disoriented. Perhaps with a concussion. Princess zipped out of Steph’s arms and curled around Tim, half holding him up, half hugging him. She didn’t want to lose her family just yet.

“I’m okay,” Tim promised. “Really.”

Princess wasn’t ready to believe that just yet, but she would. When Tim was better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. Please help! Which comics series does Hal Jordan destroy the Green Lantern Corp in?


	5. Some Good Questions with Terrible Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post yesterday...
> 
> Whoops

Soranik was clearly fuming at the news that Kyle Rayner was missing. She understood initially staying out of the war, but Kyle was her boyfriend, once. They still harbored feelings for the other. But she was grateful for Guy, glad that someone had the heart to tell her the truth.

“We won’t be able to keep Lobo prisoner for long,” she heard Red Robin telling the group of young heroes. “I’m surprised he _hasn’t_ escaped yet.”

“Unless he’s planning something,” Ravager stated.

“Then what do we do?” Superboy (did he still hold that title?) asked the others.

“Fight,” Wonder Girl offered. “I don’t think there is much else we can do.”

Both Spoiler and Princess were hovered close to Red Robin. It was clear to everyone that Batman’s protégé was in pain after that toss from Lobo. But the young vigilante stood strong, carefully coordinating with Wonder Girl about their plans, and leading the team like nothing happened. Despite the rest of the heroes scattered about, it was clear that they were just as worried about Red Robin as Spoiler and Princess, each hero occasionally shooting glances at the injured bird.

“Let’s take a break from planning,” Soranik found herself saying. “Guy can catch us up to speed, and I’ll check over everyone’s injuries.”

Red Robin made a face, clearly recognizing being called out, but made no protest as the others urged him to go first. Right away, Soranik noticed a cracked rib, and several bruises that would be rather pretty the next few days. She would never understand how these Bats of Gotham could survive through these types of injuries, but she had learned it best not to question. Kyle had once mentioned that quite a few of them had come back from the dead.

“Right, so from what we managed to gather,” Guy began, running a hand down his beard. “Komand’r took Princess, here, from her mother after her birth. A few well placed mind tricks, and Princess Koriand’r forgot all about her daughter. Which would explain the messy period where she had memory loss.”

The others nodded, remembering the events that led Kori to join the Outlaws. She didn’t even remember Dick, which had surprised everyone.

“The issue that caused the war actually alerted us to Princess’ existence,” Guy grumbled. “Apparently, some idiots didn’t want to give her back. The agreement being that the buyer could keep her for a year before she would be sold again. Well, when they wouldn’t give Princess back, it caused a dispute, then a war broke out. The Green Lanterns were deployed because the war was between at least three sectors. Somewhere in there, Galfore got in contact with Simon Baz, told him about Princess. When we learned her relation to one of our own, we quickly interfered.”

That certainly cleared up many of their questions. They didn’t like the answer, but it was enough. For now.

“Komand’r and Karras got away,” Guy grumbled. “We were trying to track them down when we got word about Kyle. We were forbidden from contacting anyone, so I figured I’d do a little personal visit.”

Soranik was grateful he had. The Titans seemed to be thinking along the same line.

“I’ll have to wrap this,” Soranik told Red Robin. Though she had a feeling Red Robin would _not_ be a model patient. “And you’ll need to limit your movement.”

Red Robin scowled at that, but made no verbal protest. Princess suddenly hovering closer probably cut off any retort he had. Satisfied that Red had a good caretaker, Soranik let herself move to the others. They all had scrapes, bruises, and a few fractures, but Red Robin was definitely the worst of the group.

“So, what now?” Kid Devil questioned.

Wasn’t that the question of the day. There was so much _to_ do. They needed to get Red Robin better, human medical attention. They needed to dump Lobo and the other Bounty Hunters. They needed to get these kids back to Earth. They needed to reunite Princess with her family.

So what do they do now?

\----------------------------------------

Emiko hadn’t been given a job like the others, and she was kind of grateful for that. Her back still burned from being thrown against a wall. She currently lay on her stomach, watching the rise and fall of Jon’s chest. This whole day had been so messed up. Her gaze shifted to K’hym. The Martian was the daughter of Martian Manhunter, killed during the war on Mars. Yet here she was. Alive. Breathing. And then there was Kyle Rayner. The guy was exhausted, not that Emiko could blame him. She wondered if heroes could get therapy, because the length of time Kyle kept his emotions in check was insane.

And Roy. Roy Harper. Her nephew. One of her mentors. He was fast asleep, head resting in Donna’s lap. Emiko thought of Lian, how the little girl lived with Oliver and Dinah now. They kept it a secret, not wanting to draw the attention of Vandal Savage. Jade Nguyen had made a few visits secretly, and Jason was a visitor too.

Lian had been so sad when her dad died, locking herself in her room, hiding from everyone. It had taken months to coax her out of her room. Longer to get her to interact. She was such a sweetheart. She would be so happy to see her dad again.

There was still an air of disbelief at the entire situation.

_“Can you hear me, Red Arrow?”_

Emiko jolted, hissing in pain as her back screamed in protest.

_“Sorry,”_ came M’gann’s sheepish voice in her head _. “I guess I should have given a better warning. I’m currently linking everyone’s minds so we can talk and not disturb the others as they sleep.”_

 _“A wise idea,”_ Kori hummed through the link. _“I suppose now is the time to ask, then? What exactly are we getting into?”_

 _“Not sure,”_ Hal responded. _“It’s possible Soranik got involved with the War.”_

 _“You keep mentioning that,”_ Jason stated, cutting off anything else Hal was going to say. _“Want to tell us what that’s about?”_

_“Not…really…”_

Emiko could practically hear Jason role his eyes. _“I’m a Bat, Hal. I pick up on clues, even the one’s unintentionally dropped. Something about this war involves us, and we have a right to know what that is.”_

 _“I’m pretty curious, myself,”_ came Anika’s voice through the link. _“It’s rare for the Green Lanterns to be called from their sector, and its rarer for the other Lanterns not to have some idea of what’s happening. You also have a rather stifling nervousness whenever you are around Starfire or Red Hood specifically.”_

 _“A rage, too,”_ Dex-Starr added. _“Not at your companions, but at something involving them. Care to share, Green One?”_

The reluctance felt through the mind-link was enough to know that Hal most definitely did _not_ want to share. But he also gave a resigned aura.

_“The war was between Tamaran and three other planets,”_ Hal began slowly. _“Specifically over the issue of one specific slave in Komand’r’s possession.”_

Rage rocked through Kori, making everyone jump.

 _“And this slave was…?”_ Wally drawled out, clearly in the room with Hal, glaring the man down.

 _“Mar’i Grayson,”_ Hal’s words caused a jolt through the mind link. _“Princess of Tamaran, heir to the throne after her mother. Daughter of Princess Koriand’r of Tamaran, and Richard John Grayson of Earth. We believe she was stolen from Koriand’r when her memories were taken and Komand’r sent her to Earth, roughly around the time she befriended Red Hood and Arsenal.”_

The next words were both chilling and terrifying, said with a growl that surged with heat and power.

**_“What did you just say?”_**

\---------------------------------

“Stop it.”

“I’m not doing anything,” Kon protested, but his jaw was starting to hurt, the bits of laughter pushing passed his lips. “I’m _not_!”

Princess had decided that she wasn’t going to let Tim be anything but a model patient. She would fuss and cry and yell whenever Tim moved an inch more than she liked. He wasn’t allowed to work or do anything. It left the Titans rather amused.

“I could heal you,” Raven offered.

“No, Raven, you don’t need to-”

“You can?” Princess perked up at Tim’s side, still holding him around his waist, just below his ribs. “Can you, please?”

“Of course,” Raven gave Princess a gentle pat to the head.

“Raven,” Tim tried to protest. “You know how tired that makes you.”

“And I also know how much Princess needs you to be alright,” Raven stated. “So please, allow me to help you.”

Tim knew a losing battle when he saw one, and he gave a nod in response. Raven’s magic gently surrounded him, healing his injures to the best of her ability. When the process was done, she collapsed into Gar’s arms. Princess used the moment to circle Tim, poking and prodding to see that the work was done. Then she crushed Tim in a hug.

“I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Course I am, Princess,” Tim assured her gently. “Rae’s a natural.”

_“Heads up, kids!”_ Guy declared. _“We’ve got incoming, and we’re not sure if it’s friendly!”_

The group of Titans moved to look out the window. Princess instantly shrank back, fear in her eyes at the sight of the ship. But the others didn’t share the sentiment. They exchanged skeptical glances, even as Princess buried her face in Tim’s chest, hiding from the oncomers.

Was this a joke?

_“I am Queen Komand’r of Tamaran! You have something that belongs to me! Return my niece at once, or be forced to face my wrath! If you return her to me quickly, I shall pay you handsomely!”_

“Is she serious?” Gar whispered in disbelief. “Like, actually serious?”

“I think she’s trying to be,” Rose crossed her arms and huffed. “A for effort, right?”

“Make it an A- and sure, that could work,” Eddie quipped. “It looks like a hunk of junk.”

It probably was a hunk of junk at this point. It was clear the war had caused problems for Komand’r and her army as the “Scary Ship” looked like it had seen far better days, and that was a massive understatement.

Before the sat a large battle ship with several…problems. For one, there were space on the ship that had clearly been shot at, and gaping holes made themselves known. There were spots where the power was clearly flickering of and on. And even the giant weapon they were being threatened seemed not quite responsive as the power seemed to flicker.

“We shouldn’t underestimate her, though,” Cassie drew everyone attention away from the scrap pile that was hovering in front of them. “They’re ship is larger, and they may still have a way to use the laser. I can only assume Lobo’s smugness has to do with Komand’r being here.”

“So we should be prepared for a fight?” Jaime sighed. “I’ll go check the ships defenses, then we can make a battle plan.”

“This is just getting ridiculous,” Cissie grumbled at Tim’s side. “I mean, does Komand’r even have the _money_ to pay these bounty hunters.”

That was a good question, actually.


	6. Green Flames of Rage

No one dared get close to Kori. The rage burning through her was enough to nearly rival a sun. Thankfully, Kori’s ship was meant to deal with such tempers.

“So…” Anika drawled. “You found out your friend had a kid, went to save said kid, and decided to just…not tell her because you were afraid of three way war?”

_“I didn’t realize the Green Ones were this stupid.”_

“I don’t think I could have said it better myself,” Jason huffed bitterly. “You’re more likely to make a three way war by lying to the _Bats._ Oh wait…you did.”

Hal cringed. He was _not_ looking forward to having that conversation with Bruce in the slightest. Intimidating Batman meeting overprotective Dad Bruce Wayne was absolutely terrifying. Which was why he was going to let John Stewart handle that part.

Except that Jason was proving to be an overprotective uncle, which was not a good thing for Hal in this instance.

“It wasn’t like I didn’t _want_ to tell her,” Hal sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We argued about it, but you know how they can be.”

Jason rolled his eyes but left to find the others and making sure the ship was still running. With Kori still reeking of anger in waves, they had to spread the jobs a bit more. Hal released a sigh, knowing he needed to go assist with the preparations. There was no telling who Komand’r had sent to retrieve Mar’i.

“We need to hope we get there in time,” Carol told him.

Yeah, Hal knew that. He just wasn’t sure what they could do about it.

\--------------------------------

Cassie had half a mind to launch Lobo off the ship. This was, after all, his fault. They were being confronted by the last standing Tamaranean battleship, which currently housed the last two people Princess needed to see.

“If she makes one more demand, I’m going to ring her neck,” Rose seethed between clenched teeth. “I’m still convinced she’s bluffing.”

“But without proof, we can’t exactly act on her claim,” Eddie pointed out to his (maybe?) girlfriend. (Cassie had given up trying to figure out what the nature of their relationship was). “We’ll just have to wait.”

“She sounds like my mom when she doesn’t actually know how to punish me, but still knows that I need to be punished,” Steph groaned. “It’s been thirty minutes. Can’t we do _something.”_

The things was, there was already a team doing something. Gar, Raven, Bart, and Jaime had already managed to board Komand’r’s ship. Without her knowledge. They were getting frequent updates from the group.

Few guards.

Damaged tech.

Weapons systems only partially functional.

It was clear that Komand’r was at her wits end, but wasn’t willing to give up the prize of her niece.

“Still no response from the other Lanterns?” Soranik questioned Guy from behind the teens.

“Nothing,” Guy grumbled. “Idiots have communication cut off because Kyle is missing. They just seemed to assume that the Princess was safe. If Princess Koriand’r decides to give the Corp a good one-two, I’ll be glad to add my own fist.”

It had been six hours…

Six hours of Komand’r giving empty threats. Six hours of them just sitting here, being threatened by a larger ship. Cassie was seriously leaning towards launching Lobo out of the ship. And the only good thing was that Princess had somehow coerced Tim into having a nap with her.

Kon took pictures.

_“You have one hour to release the princess-!”_

“Yada yada yada,” Cissie blabbed under her breath. “All talk, no bite.”

Cassie was hoping that was true. But Steph was still alert, even if she looked bored. If there was one thing Cassie knew about Stephanie Brown, it was that the girl had killer instincts. Something was coming. And soon. Whether it was from Komand’r or something else was yet to be determined.

_“-Or I will destroy you. Consider this your final warning.”_

The teens still currently waiting gave out a groan. This was going to be a long day.

\----------------------------

Gar watched as General Karras paced the ship. It was an action of frustration. Anger. Hatred. Komand’r seemed just as annoyed by the outcome of the last six hours. It was clear that neither knew who the true occupants of the ship were, and even if they did, Gar doubted they would care about them anyways.

As far as the group could tell, Komand’r was seriously bluffing. Even about the award sum offered for Princess’s return. Lobo was bound to be vengeful after that, and Jaime was conveying that information right now. Gar had opted to get closer as a small insect to try and get more information. Bart and Raven were hovering close by, just in case Gar needed a quick escape.

“We have still been unable to locate your sister’s whereabouts,” some guard was telling the two. “We are uncertain she is even on Earth.”

The fact that Komand’r had been tracking Kori for some time now made Gar’s blood boil. They’d have to find the tracker later. But for now, they had to figure out if Komand’r really did have a weapon of some sort.

“And we are certain the Princess is still on the ship,” Karras snapped at the poor guard.

“Yes, Commander,” the guard assured. “She has not yet been moved.”

How were they sure of that? Was there a tracker in Princess too? That would explain how Lobo and the other hunters had found them so easily, but Tim and Jaime had checked. Even Soranik had checked. There wasn’t any sign of a tracker.

“Your majesty!” a second guard ran into the room. “I have news!”

“What news?” Komand’r hissed, clearly irritated. “Have they agreed to hand over the brat?”

“No, your majesty,” the guard shook his head, clearly shaking form fear and exhaustion. “But we have located your sister!”

Gar perked up with both Komand’r and Karras. Though definitely for entirely different reasons.

“Where?” Komand’r hissed.

“Well, your highness, she’s here.”

The ship was suddenly rocked by a large explosion that sent Gar flying. He managed to shift into a fly, buzzing through the air as the ship was jolted with the rage of an angry mother. Gar didn’t even need to look at the screen to know Kori had arrived. In her ship. And she was looking for blood.

As he came to his friends, he quickly shifted back into his natural form, falling into the darkness of Raven’s cape as she transported them back to their ship. Tim was grinning at the screen, a message being delivered.

“She brought the calvary,” he laughed as Princess eyed the attacking ship in awe.

“Mommy?” she whispered.

“Yeah,” Steph cooed. “That’s your mommy’s ship.”

“Wow!” Princess breathed.

The broadcast reached both Komand’r’s ship, and theirs. Thankfully, it was in Tamaranean, and the words clearly weren’t nice ones judging by Jaime’s look of horror, Sornaik’s amusement, and Guy’s look of glee. The bad news was, Tim would have to convince Princess that several of those words were very very _bad_ and should never be repeated.

To add to the chaos that was the arrival of Princess Koriand’r, Kon and Cassie had clearly just finished telling Lobo that there would be no payment, and the man was slowly making his way to add his own ammunition to the attack.

Komand’r and Karras never stood a chance.

\--------------------------------

The fire radiating from Kori by the time they arrived could destroy planets. But she was nothing if not in control. Her powers demanded that she constantly be aware of her emotions for risk of a catastrophe. Komand’r had always envied her for this ability. Kori had always envied her sister.

Until now.

“Koriand’r,” came the greeted of Captain Karras. “My love. How lovely it is to-.”

Kori didn’t have any mercy left as she launched her star beams at the man who claimed to be her husband. Then she made a show of stepping over his burnt, dead, carcass. Jason and Donna were accompanying her in this task. Komadn’r had gone too far.

She still recalled her conversation with Dick. About starting a family. Kori had been…hesitant to actually marry Dick due to her past history. She didn’t doubt Dick loved her. Nor did she doubt that Dick would dare betray her willingly. But after the loss of their daughter, there had been something strained and distant between them. Neither wanted to take the step forward.

And now Kori learned her daughter was alive.

Her daughter. Her little Mar’I Grayson. It had been both their choice not to include and’r to their daughter’s name. They wanted her to be part of both worlds. Of course, they hadn’t been aware that she was going to be a girl at the time, but they had chosen the name for a reason.

“Sister,” Komand’r greeted. “How lovely to see you.”

“Komand’r,” Kori hissed back.

Komand’r did not deserve a sentiment such as sister. Not anymore. It was one thing when Kori had been enslaved. But it was something else entirely for Komand’r to have _taken her child._ Komand’r seemed to realize this wasn’t going to be like their usual fights.

But Komand’r wasn’t stirred.

“Arrest them,” Komand’r waved off.

But Donna and Jason had been chosen for this task for a reason. Neither was inclined to show mercy in this situation. And they most certainly didn’t. It was clear that Komand’r was worn down from the events of the war. It was almost effortless, and the three had been thrown around by the Anti-Monitor.

Kori didn’t even need to do any work as Donna and Jason slaughtered the people who dared side with Komand’r rather than their rightful queen. Many of the soldiers cowered back from Kori’s burning rage alone. Others were foolish enough to get in her way. Any who managed to get to Kori directly met the same fate as Karras.

“This is over, Komand’r,” Kori stated firmly. “You will suffer for what you’ve done.”

“What, I don’t deserve the same treatment as the dear Captain?” Komand’r shorted, still banking on the love that Kori held so dearly in her heart. “I’ll escape, sweetheart. And I’ll come back.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.”

The group whipped around to see Lobo, and he looked furious.

“You promised me money for a job well done,” Lobo stated, stalking forward. “But I’ve just learned you couldn’t pay. So I’ll be getting my money another way.”

Komand’r was…starting to look worried, she had been worried before, but she had that stupidly smug aura that made Kori just want to kill her and be done. Kori had always been merciful when it came to Komand’r. Despite her sister’s misgivings, Kori understood that Komand’r’s lack of love from their parents had driven her down a dark path. However, Komand’r had crossed a line, and Lobo provided an opportunity to handle it with less bloodshed. After all, Kori wasn’t ready to kill her sister. Not just yet. After all, Komand’r knew where their brother was.

“As if my sister would give me up,” Komand’r laughed.

If Komand’r had cared to look at Kori in that moment, she would have seen just how foolish that claim truly was. Yes, Komand’r would live, but it was no longer because Kori loved her sister and hoped to share that love. To show her the light. It was because Ryand’r was still out there, and if Komand’r refused to accept the good of the universe, then Kori would keep Komand’r alive the same way Komand’r had with to Mar’i. With Ryand’r. And with Kori.

Kori turned to Lobo.

“Make sure she suffers.”

Komand’r’s screams of terror were the last thing Kori heard of her sister as she left the ship, and her years of slavery, behind. She couldn’t bear to look at the woman who had once been her family. In time, Kori would hunt her sister down and find Ryand’r. But Kori just wanted to see her baby girl.

\------------------------------

Bart was attached to Wally’s side. Cissie was curled into Roy’s side, gripping Emiko’s hand as Connor hovered. Kon was fretting over Jon. Cassie was trying to calm Kon. Soranik and Guy were watching over Kyle. Hal and Carol were off somewhere. Gar was meeting K’hym. Kori had fallen fast asleep with her daughter in her embrace.

“Some vacation,” Rose stretched, leaning into Eddie. “So, what now?”

“I suppose we go home,” Tim shrugged, doing his best not to jostle Dex-Starr with the action. “I don’t think we’ll be able to continue our vacation by this point.”

Jason eyed the people who had joined him as he piloted them home. Anika had let her Blue Lantern form go. Jason couldn’t blame her, and she was gratefully sitting in one of the chairs. Kori was asleep with Mar’i in the other. Rose and Eddie had claimed a spot on the floor. Steph and Tim were on another spot, and Tim had taken a liking to Dex. The look Steph was shooting Jason meant there was going to be an interesting conversation with Bruce. Raven and Donna had both chosen to stand.

“This has been a long week,” Donna sighed as she brushed her hair from her face. “I say we all petition for a vacation.”

“Seconded!” Steph chirped, though it was half-hearted. “And extended nap time.”

“Sleep is overrated,” Tim grumbled as Dex’s purring lulled him to sleep.

While the quiet whispers of his friends and family lulled them to sleep, Jason let his thoughts keep him awake. They had gotten Kyle and Mar’i back, yes, but there were lose ends. Several, to be in fact. For one, they needed to contact several families to inform them of changes and revivals. He was dreading Clark and Lois’ reactions to Jon. There was no telling how Ollie or Lian would react to Roy. And J’onn had long since accepted that his daughter was never going to grow up, except now she was sitting in the medbay of Kori’s ship. M’gann wanted to help Anika find her brother, as did Jon.

The situation with Hal and Carol was bound to have some fruit, whether good or bad was yet to be determined. Wally would need to adjust to the fact that he was _forgiven_. Not to mention the fact that the Bats would need to be summoned again in order to meet Mar’i. Dick’s reaction was the one Jason anticipated the most.

But there was also Anika’s comment.

Jason could have been a Blue Lantern, but something had prevented that from happening. A “claim” as Anika said. Something about this unnerved Jason. He was making a list of people who could identify the claim. Not to mention Anika’s offer to use her hope to ease the Lazarus effects. She was too exhausted to do it now, but if her hope could cure his rage…he would be forever in her debt.

But for now, he needed to focus on getting everyone home.

\-------------------------------

“How bad do you think it will be?”

“PreeeEeeeetty bad.”

Kori had _demanded_ they go straight to the Green Lantern’s headquarters. Tim had _finally_ gotten a message to the Justice League and the Titans, who were all waiting at Watchtower for their return, but Kori had been insistent that this stop be made first. So here they were.

Roy and Jason were placing bets.

“Really glad you’re okay, kid” John put a hand on Kyle’s shoulder.

“I will be,” Kyle hummed, watching the place where Kori had disappeared with Hal just moments ago. “Today’s been a relatively good day.”

“It’ll be better in a few minutes,” Roy snorted.

Dex-Starr stretched in Jason’s arms before hopping out and going to where Tim was sitting with Steph and Mar’i. Donna was finally leaving the ship to join the rest of them as they all took the moment to get rest and waited with baited breaths.

“I’m honestly surprised she’s still using words,” Gar pipped up. “It’s been ten minu-”

The explosion practically rocked the planet, both Jason and Roy broke out into wild cheers. Neither won the bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not kill off Komand'r yet, because I still have a purpose for her. And Ryand'r will come into play soon too. 
> 
> And the Green Lanterns got what they deserved. But don't worry, no one important was killed. Yet.


End file.
